Past is catching up
by Crazy for Mikita
Summary: Devision is down, but fight with her past is not over yet...
1. Chapter 1

She was sitting there for.. how long.. two hours? She was watching the sunset. It was beautiful. Suddenly, she felt warm lips on her cheek. She turned and saw Michael.

-You're here.

-Yeah… Last time I watched sunset when I was six. That is a long time and this is a beautiful sight.

-I know something more beautiful. – he said softly.

-What? – she asked smiling.

-You. – Michael kissed her.

-I love you..

-I love you too. – he smiled and hugged her. He haven't noticed that at first, but after few moments he felt that his shirt is wet. Nikita was crying.

-What.. What happened? – he asked worried.

-Nothing, just… I'm so grateful for having you. I don't know what would I do without you.

- You will always have me. I promise. – he took her hand.

-What? – she asked confused.

-Just go with me.

They went to their house. Actually, it wasn't their house, it was Birkoffs, but he was traveling. They opened the door and stood straight up. Four people were standing at the door. There was something in their eyes. Something cold. Wish for killing. Wish for their death.

-I'm Damon. – someone said. They turned and saw a little, old man sitting on the couch. – Will you join me? – he asked. He was familiar to Nikita, but she couldn't remember why.

-Niki, don't you remember me? – he asked with sad face. – No, I guess not. It was a long time.. You and my son, who felt in love with you. – and then she remembered. – After all this time, I found you.

-Nikita, what is he..

-Just listen! – he interrupted Michael. – Are you two together now?

-Damon, please… I was just…

-Following orders, right? I know that story.. – Nikita looked at the door. There was no way out. Damon was rich and smart. Six men, at least, were in front of the door, waiting for them. – Don't look at the door. You won't escape that way. Just, I don't understand.. You didn't see them and they weren't hidden so good. Usually, you would have killed them with no second though and you would have seen them from that beach you were with Michael on. You are really in love, Niki? – he asked and stood up.

-How do you.. How did you find me? – she asked clearly shaken.

-Well, this is Barbados.. I heard you talking to my son once.. You know, when you pretended you're in love with him… Talking about your big wish.. You wanted to go on Barbados. So, I have ordered my people to search this island.. For six years they were looking for you and then, today, they have told me they found someone who looks like you. And here we are.

-Look, I'm not with Devision now. I.. We are living normal life now. Devision is down.

-And still, somehow, I found you. I will take my revenge! You took everything I've ever loved in my life!

-I didn't take anything from you. He committed a suicide! That is not my mistake!

-He felt in love with you! He wanted to spend rest of his life with you!

-I just needed some information! I needed him to believe me so he could tell me everything.. I admit that, but death of your son is not my fault.

-It is! You used him!

-And they were using me! Devision is down.. Along with its leaders.

-But you did it!

-Yes, many times.. So would you. He wasn't the target. He knew someone who was.. And that was his only mistake.

-You, little bitch! – he shouted. – His only mistake was meeting you! – he slapped her. Michael replied and hit him with his fist.

-You bastard! – Michael shouted. Damons people raised their guns and pointed them at Michael.

-Don't shot. – Damon said. His people were confused, but listened to their boss. – So, you're brave.. You can see four armed men and you still have balls to hit me in front of them. I bet Nikita adores you. So, should I do what you did to me, Niki? – he asked her, curiously. He saw tears in her eyes. She loved him more than her own life.

-I don't care about him. He is just one more man. – she tried to look convincingly, but she knew all someone needed was to look at her and see that look. Look of a women in love.

-You lost your talent.. You can't lie anymore. – Damon said. – Tie that boy. We're going to torture him. We will kill him slowly and painfully. – those words were intended to Nikita.

-No! – Nikita screamed and stood in front of Michael. She knew that won't help them a lot, so she started fighting with one of armed people. Michael did the same, but in that moment eight man came in and caught them.


	2. Chapter 2 : The only way out

She was screaming and trying to untie the rope her hands and legs were tied with, but with no success.

-Honey, I will live you two alone for just a minute. I have to talk to my people. – after saying that he left the room.

-Just calm down. – Michael said trying to sound relaxed, but that was hard knowing that sooner or later they will torture and kill him.

-If he touches you, I swear I will kill him without second thought! – she yelled.

-I know this is hard for you, but you have to listen to me. If he sees pain in your eyes he will hurt me. He will hurt me a lot, but if you would just look at that cold-blooded he would think that I really don't matter to you. He wouldn't kill me. But you have to be prepared to see me hurt, ok?

-But I can't, Michael. I can't see you hurt. I can't stand looking at your eyes and see pain that I caused.. – she was talking fast and crying at the same time.

-Do you wanna see me hurt or dead? – he asked. That question was scary. She knew what she had to do. That moment Damon entered the room.

-Hallo, Damon. – Michael said. – Why don't you find someone else to torture?

-Because she loves you. – Damon said with evil smile.

-You really think she loves me more than her husband and daughter? – Michael said and Nikita understood his game and decided to play it.

-Hell, Michael, shut up! – she yelled.

-Stop! What did you say, boy? – he asked curiously.

-Nikita, I don't want to hurt you, but I don't want to be tortured or killed! We met two days ago and sex is great, you know, but that is not enough for me to sacrifice this way! I'm sorry! – then he turned to Damon. – She has a husband and a daughter! I don't know where, we just met, that is all she told me! If you want to hurt her get them but just let me go! – he yelled acting little, scared boy. Nikita always knew Michael was a great actor.

-Please, Michael! – she yelled and tears started streaming down her cheeks. Michael was surprised by this emotion. Or by Nikitas talent for lying.

-Where are they? – he asked slowly, but both of them could see evil in his eyes. And wish. Wish for payback.

-Kill me, but don't touch them!

-Still, you almost cried when we said something about torturing this guy. You really care about him, don't you? – Nikita looked at Michael and said loud.

-He is no one! If you want to kill him just do it, but leave me alone! Just by telling you about my family he's an enemy now! Kill him! – she screamed and Damon looked at her with pleasure. He looked at her eyes, deeply, like he wanted to se if that was a lie, but he could see only dark, cold eyes filled with hate.

-You're telling me the truth, right? You really have a family? You really hate this guy? – he was talking and laughing loud at same time.

-No. – she said quietly, wanting him to believe that was a lie.

-You really, but really shouldn't lie.. Because you are terrible at it.

-That is the most beautiful thing you ever told me. – she said sarcastically.

-I'm good at giving compliments.

-I bet you are. Just never heard you giving one.

-Well, you will right now. Dear boy, I love the way you screwed up this girl. You had sex with her, made her believe she means something to you and in the end all of that was just a game. You look like someone I would like to have on my side. Don't you think that? – Damon was talking, while Nikitas and Michaels brains worked fast. That was their way out.


	3. Chapter 3 : Big surprise

-He is.. I hate you, bastard! – she started screaming.

-I love that. Release Michael! – he shouted. His, now very confused people, released Michael and went out of the room.

-What do you want me to do?

-If you want to live, kill her. But slowly.

-Can I do it my way? – Michael asked.

-Of course.

-Than give me… Two hours?

-Sure. Start. – Michael was confused.

-You will leave the room, right? – he asked.

-No. I don't believe you that much.

-Well, if she escapes she will kill me. And I don't want that. – he said with smile.

-I want to see her hurt. – Damon said. He was already nervous because of Michael. – if you don't to do it in front of me someone else will.

-Fine, I'll do it. – Michael felt weird. He didn't know what to do. He looked at Nikitas eyes and saw pain in them. Something was happening.. And he didn't know what. She suddenly looked at her stomach and started crying. – I didn't even start. – Michael said and laughed loud, but he didn't know what was wrong. Those tears weren't caused by Damon, or him acting. Those were real. She looked at him and that was the end. He couldn't stand seeing her that way.

He came closer to her and started touching her leg. Damon was surprised by that, but he wanted to see what is coming up next.

Michaels hand went lower to her knee, and than to her ankle. There was a knife in her boot, as always. He took it and ,still touching her leg with other hand, cut the rope her legs were tied with. He started kissing her neck. That was just a performance for Damon. His hands went around her waist and slowly, insensibly he cut the rope her hands were tied with. She was free.

-Boy, I'm here. Do you hate her or want to have sex with her? Kill her! – Damon yelled.

Michael walked to him slowly and put his hand on Damons mouth and knife on his throat.

-Quiet. We don't want someone to hear you.. That would be bad for all of us.. My hand could.. you know.. – he whispered. – We are going to leave this house and you are going to stay quiet.

Nikita took a gun that was on a table next to her.

-Not smart, Damon. – she said and pointed it at him. – Lets go. – she said to Michael while she was slowly going backwards. She came out through the window, still pointing with gun at Damon. Michael did the same. He took her gun and shot Damon.

-What… - she was confused.

-He wouldn't give up. – he said. At that moment Damons people entered the room and saw his dead body on the ground. Nikita and Michael started running, but no one was going after them. They heard no gunshots or footsteps.

In Birkoffs house something else was going on. His people were actually happy because of what just happened. He was evil to them and hated them. He would have killed someone just because he wasn't good enough. And that made them hate him, but they were also scared. Scared of death. That was the reason they weren't catching Michael and Nikita. They were celebrating.

After running for an hour they stopped, convinced that no one was after them.

Michael hugged Nikita.

-Michael, that was…

-You don't have to talk about it. I don't care. That was not you. And death of that boy is not your falt. – she looked at him and kissed him passionately.

-I…

-You're a great actor. You even cried. And not once, few times. What happened?

-I cried because I knew how close was your lie to my truth.

-What are you trying to say? – Michael asked confused.

-You're my husband, and you said he should torture my husband and daughter. And I can't imagine him hurting this little person in my stomach. – she took his hand and put it on her stomach.

-You are..

-I'm pregnant. Yes.

-I.. I love you! – he said not knowing what else to say in this moment. He hugged her strong.

-Easy. – she said softly. He looked at her eyes and smiled. He never felt that way. He never though he could be that happy. He had a wife he loved more than his own life. He had a family. And that was all he ever wanted. That was all he needed.

-Maggie, if baby is female.

-Shane, if baby is male. – they both smiled. He took her hand.

-Marry me. – she looked at his beautiful green eyes.

-We are already married.

-Again. Lets get married again. But now I want real wedding. With big, white cake and little you and me on it. And you in a wedding dress. I want that. – he cuddled her stomach. I want this little person to be there with us.

-Yes! – she said and kissed him.


	4. Chapter 4 : Sister?

Wedding was in three days. Nikita went to buy something. She was at the shop when some girl touched her shoulder. Nikita turned and saw just some girl. No one she knew.

-Hey. Are you Nikita? – she asked shyly.

-Yes. And who are you?

-You are Nikita Mears?

-Yes. – she said again. – Who are you? – she asked.

-I am… Uh.. I think you won't believe me..

-I really have to go. – Nikita said and turned making a step, but she suddenly stopped. – Why wouldn't I believe you?

-Because I think I'm your sister. – Nikita looked at that girl. She thought she was joking.

-That's not funny. My parents are dead. I don't have time for this.

-Pham Anh?

-How do you know…

-My parents told me.. I mean people who raised me. They told me Pham gave me to them because something terrible was happening to her.. They told me her address, but when I came there house was empty. I was looking for her and only thing I found out is that she had a daughter.. Nikita Mears. Today I heard your name.

-I'm.. I'm not feeling good. – Nikita said with pale face.

-Oh, I knew this is wrong! I didn't mean to make you feel bad.

-Well, it's not only you, I'm pregnant, so my stomach hurts and have morning sickness so.. – Nikita said.

-Do you wanna go to my place? I'm close.. I actually live in this building. I'll make you a coffee. – girl said concerned.

-Okay. – Nikita answered.

They entered girls place. It was small apartment with white walls. Nothing special.

-I'm sorry, this is all I got. – girl smiled at Nikita. – By the way, I'm Catherine.

-Well, you already know my name. – Nikita said. – Where did you hear my name? – Nikita asked after she sat on the couch.

-Well I heard you and some man talking.. He said: "In few days you won't be Nikita Mears any more.".. When I heard that my heart stopped. I found you. So I decided to meet you.

-Oh, but how did you find out about me?

-I found some man at our moms house.. I mean at her old house.. That was the same man you talked to.. The same man I saw you today with..

-What? – Nikita asked surprised. – When was he at Phams house?

-A few days ago.. I think he bought it.. When I asked about my mum he just told me she died but that she had one more daughter. He told me your name..

-Why would Michael tell someone he doesn't know about me? – she asked herself..

-He wanted to do DNA analysis.. We match..

-That is why he took me at the doctor? To see if you're my sister?

-He told me to wait, he told me he will tell you and I'm sorry I ruined his surprise, but I really had to know if this is you.. I wanted to find you.

-You will forgive me, but I'm not buying this all. I'll believe when Michael shows me those results or tells me you are my sister.. I'm sorry for saying this if you really are, but I have many reasons not to trust anyone.

-I get it.

-So, who were your parents?

-Pham..

-No, I mean people who raised you.

-You know them.. They told me.. But they also said if I would tell you who they were you wouldn't believe me any more..

-Why? Who were they? – she asked, but Catherine didn't say anything. – Come on, how bad can it be?

-They are dead.

-I'm sorry..

-It's okay.

-So, tell me. Who are they? It can't be that scary. – Nikita said and smiled.

-You.. You are the reason they are dead.. – she said quietly.

-I am.. I don't know who are you talking about.. – Nikita said confused.

-Percy and Amanda.. – Catherine said. Nikitas face became white, her throat was dry, her hands started shaking.

-You.. You were raised by…

-Yes.. They told me I have a sister, but never told me who you were.. They left me this letter.. – she gave Nikita that letter. – Read it. – she said.

LETTER

"Dear Catherine, I decided to tell you who your sister is. You will get this letter after my death, but I think that is close. I won't tell you her name because I will get you in trouble that way. She can't know about you. If you ever tell her who you are she will kill you. You know everything about Devision, except this.. Your sister was inside, she was one of our best agents. We trained her, taught her everything. She was working for us, but soon she realized we are not who we should have been. She escaped and worked against us, defeating us many times. She is one of the strongest persons I ever met. She looks so much like you. She is stubborn, heavy, intelligent, beautiful and a lot more. She is everything you can ever imagine, but we've been hiding you for years successfully. I thing that is the only reason you're alive. She wasn't interested in mine or Percys family, so wasn't searching for you. I guess you will try to find her, but you have to know she hated me. Both of us, Percy and me. If she doesn't kill you, you're happy. But you have to know she won't trust you. If you ever find her, or she finds you, never, but never mention our names. I love you too much. Just do what I said. I know you want to find her, but in that relationship you'll have to lie or die. And I don't want that for you. I want you to have normal life.

Love, Amanda."

-What does this mean? – Nikita asked shaken.

-I had to find you. And I don't wanna lie. I don't blame you for their death, I know they were bad, but I loved them anyway.. They never did anything bad for me and loved me a lot. When Percy died Amanda was shaken. She didn't show that, she told her people she was happy about it, that she finally defeated him, but she cried at night, she was in love with him. She was catching him and trying to kill him many times but when that happened she lost herself. She thought he was just one more opponent. But she was wrong. She thought he was invincible, immortal, she thought he will never die.. Oh, she was so wrong. And then I lost her too..

-I'm sorry. I never though Amanda had feelings.. – Nikita said not knowing what to feel. Amanda and Percy? Really? Their kid? – But, how could you live with them if you knew what they did? – she asked.

-I just.. I knew them for years, since I was just a child.. I tried to stop them many times, but only few times I made it. But to me even that is enough. They really loved me, you know? I know they were cold at their job, at Devision, but we were family here.. They knew what love means. They were fighting all the time.. They loved and hated each other at the same time.. It was weird to live in house with them, but they were my parents.. Not real, but the ones I loved my whole life.

-Okay, then..

-Do you want some coffee?

-Uh, no, I have to go. Michael is waiting for me.

-I'm glad I saw you.

-Maybe once I will be able to say the same. – Nikita said, not knowing what to feel, how to react.. She didn't know what to think about Michaels procedure.. He didn't have any right to hide that from her, but it was also cute if he wanted that to be surprise. She walked out of Catherines apartment not saying anything, just walking with thousand thoughts in her head.


	5. Chapter 5 : Truth about Nikitas sister

-Michael? – she called him while entering their apartment.

-Yes? – he answered. He entered the living room and saw her sitting on couch. He sat next to her and kissed her lips. She didn't move. – What's wrong? – he asked worried.

-Michael, do I have a sister? – Michael seemed shocked by that question.

-What?

-Do I have a sister? – Nikita asked looking straight to his eyes.. Her eyes were filled with tears. – One girl, today, told me she is my sister. She told me she talked to you already and you did DNA analysis…

-I.. It's true. – he said. She looked at him filled with love. – I'm sorry, I know how much it means to you. I just wanted that to be a surprise. I wanted her to be surprise for our wedding.. But I told her to wait, our wedding is in few days…

-Oh, Michael. – she said, already crying, and hugged him strong. – Oh, I love you so much! Thank you!

-Oh.. I thought you will be mad at me. – he said confused while hugging her back.

-I should be.. But I'm just to happy.. – she said. – I know you wanted that to be a surprise for me, but it's perfect this way..

-I'm glad because of you. – he said and smiled.

-But.. You know she was raised by Amanda and Percy? – she asked concerned.

-Yeah. But I did analysis at my doctor, he did it in front of me.. You are sisters. I know that and I'm really happy about you.

-What if she is sent by Amanda and Percy to ruin my life after their death? What if they told her lies about me? What if…

-Stop. – he said. – You found your sister. Stop thinking about the worst thing that could happen. You have family now.

-I already have my family, Michael. You and this little person inside. – she said and smiled.

-You know what I mean. – he said. – You will have sister. You and Catherine need to talk.

-We already did. Just, I think I was too.. distrustful..

-It doesn't matter. You didn't know if she is really your sister.

-Yeah.. What is that smell? – she asked worried.

-What? Oh, I forgot.. I'll be right back.. – he said and ran into the kitchen. – Well, this is not good! – he yelled. – We'll take pizza or something. – he entered the living room again. - Uhm, that was "surprise". – he said. Nikita laughed.

-Well, nothing good can happen when you cook. – she smiled and kissed him. She stood up and walked to the kitchen but Michael stood in front of her.

-Hey, I don't thing that's a good idea.. – he said with sad face.

-I just want to see it. Maybe it isn't that bad.

-Uh, it's ruined… I just.. I have to clean it..

-What? I.. Michael, move. – she smiled and walked into the kitchen.

Candles were all over the kitchen, rose petals all over the table, two glasses of wine, two plates and burned cakes on the table.

-Well, I tried.. Salad is there, but I tried to make us some cookies.. I guess I'm not the best at it. – he smiled. – Uh, well, at least there is your favorite wine.. – he said sadly.

-Oh, this is perfect, Michael! – she smiled. – Why…

-I don't know. I just wanted to do something nice for you.. I never did this before.. You did so many things for me, in few days you will be my wife.. And our child..

-It's a girl.. – she said.

-You know? – he asked surprised.

-Yeah, I found out today..

-Oh, God! – he hugged her. – I'm so happy. – he started laughing..

-It's gonna be Maggie.. As you wanted. And I love that name. – she said. – Let's eat. – she sat down at the table. Michael laughed loud.

-What? – Nikita asked.

-Just, you have a little stomach.. I can see that already..

-Well, in fifth month, yeah. – she said. He came closer and touched her stomach. He felt little punch. – Wow, already can see she's gonna be just like you. – he said and smiled..

-Well, we'll see that.. If she's good at fighting it's me, if she sucks it's you.. – Michael laughed.

-And if she's mean it's you again.

-And if she's weak it's you again.

-Ouch, that hurts.

-Yeah. Haha, love you just the way you are.

-Love you too.. But really hope she's gonna be like you.

-But I hope she won't pick man as I did.. – she said. – I mean, I ended bad. – she said and kissed Michael.

-Why are you so cruel? – he asked and smiled.

-I don't know..

-Well, you're not a good girl.

-I never was. – Nikita laughed and kissed Michael.


End file.
